codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Dare
"I bet 100 dollars that my gun's better than yours." : —Dare referring to his machine gun Damian Sikex, better known as Dare was a LANCER Commando that saw action in the Russian-American War. He served on Silver Team as the heavy weapons specialist. Early Life Dare lived in the suburbs where criminal activity was common. At age 4, he took up an offer to practice Bushidokan, a form of martial art. After years of hardship, he entered a karate tournament and easily won at the age of seven. He easily passed school and had many friends on his football team, including dating two girls. His family was unable to maintain their debt, so his parents convinced him to enlist in the USMC. He became an expert at Close Quarters Combat as well as using M249s. He was contacted by Doctor Lancer when she had visited the base for an inspection to collect candidates. He was a consideration, but was not qualified. He returned home to help his family get out of debt and was shipped out to the Middle East. He was presented with his high school best friend's two .44 magnums when learned from his family that his friend died in an explosion. Dare got his first taste in action during Operation IRAQI FREEDOM. He came back from the battle with 20 CQC kills, 36 kills with his M249, 18 kills with his Magnums and 3 T-72 tanks with his Javelin. A curious Dr. Lancer finally approached Dare who agreed to be conscripted into the project. World War III Dare served as a LANCER throughout World War III. He survived the conflict and began dating Armelle Lucida, whom he married in 2024. Post War He currently is a personal trainer at a Dallas Fitness club that specializes in wounded veterans readjusting to civilian life. Dare, along with fellow squadmate Wildcard was selected as one of the eight individuals to carry and raise the American flag at the 2024 New York City Summer Olympics. In 2026, his son Zach was born. The family currently resides in Arlington, Texas. Wave Defense Quotes Not all the quotes said are listed *'Reloading: '"Need a new mag!" *"Reloading!" *"Ammo comin through!" *"No wonder I had so much fun." - when on last magazine *"Please pass the ammo box...thank you for your assistance." - when out of ammo *"No fucking ammo, is that too much to ask?" *'Throwing Grenade: '"Frag out!" *"Semtex!" *"Catch the pineapple!" *"Too bad I don't get these everyday." - when throwing a napalm grenade *"I lost my flamethrower. So I brought this." - when throwing a napalm grenade *'Enemy Killed: '"Tango neutralized." *"These guys make good target practice." *"Right in the kisser." - when getting a headshot *"Just when they couldn't get uglier." - when getting a headshot *"Like that? Here's more!" *"Come on! Too easy! Give me a challenge buddy!" *'Other: '"Bullets, not knowledge is power!" *"Get off this rock before I have to throw you off!" *"Relax. I have a bullet for each of you!" *"If you look up, you might die." - when picking up a Javelin *"Where's the line for asshole express?" *"Let me show you how this works." - when picking up a rocket launcher *"I bet a hundred rubles that my gun's better than yours!" - when picking up an M249 *"I wish some hot chick would stare at me that long." - when stared at *"Don't be surprised to find a bunch of leeches in your cot when this is over!" - when attacked by friendly fire Personality and Traits A first notable feature about him was his immense size and wisecracking mouth. While not exactly cynical, he is extremely vocal and free with opinions which can also be smart and strategic. While loyal to the US forces, he had issues with the president and congress and how they ran the country. Dare is also very interactive with civilians, being a highly win-win individual. This causes him to cross swords with Wildcard, who usually treats regular civilians with disregard and suspicion. He is quite a ladies man and a very good card player, easily trumping the entire team even if all were playing against him. After the war, it seemed as if he and Wildcard had renewed their relations and became close friends afterwards. Dare has excessive amounts of physical strength, being able to easily carry and fire a Vulcan Minigun. He has a hobby in cars, driving a black Lexus LFA. Trivia *Dare is a playable character in Call of Duty: Project LANCER's Wave Defense Mode. He is unlocked by getting We've Got One Good UMP achievement/trophy, which requires to complete the mission Escape using only the UMP 45. Category:Characters Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe